Doki Doki
by Kuribayashi
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina struggles to focus on her work as feelings she's never experienced before run rampant in her mind. As she stops to ponder what these feelings are and what they may mean, a knock comes at the door. One shot.


**Author's Note**

**_Doki Doki_ came to my mind when I saw dlartistanon's picture on tumblr with Penny and Velvet looking at the energizer bunny.**

**Anyways, writing this was pretty difficult as you will see that both of my story's main characters are pretty out of character. I also haven't practiced writing romance in awhile, so that might have also made it even rougher. I just really wanted to write this short story out because when I saw dlartistanon's picture, I immediately fell in love with the Velvet/Penny ship. This is also my first one-shot, so I hope you will enjoy~**

**Please leave a review: anything and everything helps!**

* * *

Doki Doki

Velvet Scarlatina turned to the next page of her textbook with a quiet sigh. It was a bright sunny Saturday morning at Beacon Academy, which meant that it was the day her teammates left their dorm to have fun while she studied and did homework.

While they acknowledged her studious behaviors, her teammates caused quite the commotion during weekday nights when she tried to work. If it got too loud for her to focus, which often times it did, she would have to make the nerve-racking trip to the library. Sometimes, she was able to slip into a study cubicle unnoticed, where she could then listen to music quietly while she worked. Other times, the bullies of Beacon noticed her and teased her about her rabbit ears until she left the library to find another place.

The seventeen year old student brushed her bangs to her side as she attempted to solve the next problem from her _Dust: Properties and Elements_ textbook. She read the problem over to herself over and over, but just couldn't bring herself to solve it. Frustrated, she closed the book and hopped off of her bed and went to the window where she gently pushed it open. The cool spring air soothed her bright red cheeks as she propped up her chin on her palm as she looked down at the beautiful scenery of her academy. Even though she had eaten breakfast, showered, and had a sunny, quiet, dorm room all to herself, it was still very difficult to concentrate. For the past three weeks, feelings, feelings Velvet never felt before in her life ran rampant in her mind. It was horrible. Her grades began to dip as she began to daydream in class and procrastinate on her work. But that what was even worse is that she became even more shy: all because of one person.

"What is going on with me?" Velvet mumbled as she closed her eyes and let her ears droop. She trained the latter to listen to the song of the birds and the relaxing sound of the wind as it blew through the trees. Just as she began to feel the blush begin to leave her cheeks, there was a sudden knock at the door. "Aah!" Velvet hopped upwards, accidentally bumping her soft ears against the roof of the window. She bit her lip and rubbed them with misty eyes as pain shot through her sensitive, long ears.

"Velllvet?" the voice asked behind the door.

_Oh no, not her!_ "I-I'll be right there!" she called out. _Why now of all times?_ She quickly ran to her mirror and pouted as she tried to make herself look presentable. Her cheeks had returned to a light shade of pink, but there wasn't any time to fix that. She straightened her uniform even though it was perfectly straight already. With a quiet sigh, she quietly tip-toed to the door and looked through the peephole once, twice, hoping that it was just her wild imagination. It wasn't. She opened the door.

Penny's emerald-green eyes widened with joy. "Velvet, my friend!" she cried out happily as she wrapped Velvet into a tight embrace.

"P-Penny!" she squeaked as her friend lifted her off the ground and did a little spin before setting her back down gently.

"So good to see you!" the puppeteer exclaimed cheerfully as she stepped back. "What are you up to, friend?"

Velvet fidgeted with her hands. "Ehm, just studying for Professor Port's upcoming quizzes on Dust," she said nervously while trying to avoid eye contact with Penny. It was no use. Velvet kept finding herself looking into the orange-haired Huntress's mesmerizing eyes. Her cheeks reddened further.

"Isn't that quiz on Monday?"

"Y-Yes, it is."

Penny nodded as she looked to the study materials on Velvet's bed. "Have you been studying all week?"

"Yes, Penny." Velvet covered her cheeks with both hands and let out a shaky sigh. Normally she would have been slightly frustrated now, but she simply couldn't muster those emotions to direct at Penny. Maybe it was because she was so kind to everyone she met, or maybe it was because she was slightly an airhead. A soft hand rested upon her shoulder. The Faunus lowered her hands to be pulled into Penny's gaze again. Or maybe, it was because she was so beautiful.

Without warning, the orange-haired girl leaned in to touch foreheads with her. "Golly! Velvet, you're so _warm_!" she said with a gasp.

"P-P-Penny, w-what are you doing?" Velvet squeaked as her hands wiggled around, confused as to what to do. She pursed her lips as she frantically averted her gaze elsewhere; anywhere but Penny's eyes. As the latter continued to have her forehead gently pressed against hers, Velvet's resolve weakened. The faint smell of vanilla filled her nose, and her lips drifted open ever so slightly as Penny's were mere inches away from hers. It was pure agony.

"Odd," Penny said as she leaned back, allowing Penny to gasp for air. "While you are quite warm, I do not think you have a fever."

"I'm not sick, Penny," Velvet said with a weak laugh, "j-just a bit stressed out."

Suddenly, Penny's eyes widened as a smile broke across her face. She pointed to her head. "I have an _idea_. Would you like to hear it Velvet?"

Velvet's ears fluttered a bit. "S-Sure."

"Sir always told me that when I'm stressed out, a fun thing to do is to eat ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

Penny nodded. "Uh huh! Ice cream helps me cheer up when I'm feeling down. And I think you could use some right now! What do you say, friend?" asked the puppeteer as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um," Velvet's voice trailed off as she looked at Penny, back to her books, then back to Penny. "I-I don't know."

Penny's smile faded marginally. "Is now a bad time?" she asked innocently. Velvet was unsure of what to say. On one hand, she really needed to study, but on the other hand, she really wanted to go with her, even if it meant being a mumbling wreck the entire time.

Velvet's ears drooped as she sighed. "I-I really should be studying for these upcoming quizzes," she said slowly.

Penny pouted as she let her arms fall to her sides. "I understand. Maybe we can try another time?"

Velvet nodded. "I'm sorry, Penny."

"Don't worry Velvet, I won't eat any ice cream until you're ready!" she suddenly said with renewed energy. She walked backwards to the door without breaking eye contact with Velvet. "Good luck studying!" she said with a wave. The door opened and closed with a quiet _click_. Velvet sighed.

* * *

Penny walked down the hallway where three other students waited with concerned looks on their faces.

"What did she say?" one of the students asked.

Penny twiddled her thumbs as the other students kept an eye on the door. "Velvet said that she was busy and couldn't come."

The three students groaned together. The very same student sighed, but then smiled. "Well, at least you tried. Maybe next-"

The very same door that Penny exited suddenly swung open as Velvet hopped out and quickly locked the door behind her. "ABORT, ABORT," the students whispered to one another as they bolted out of sight and began running down the hallway just in time as Velvet's gaze landed on Penny.

"Penny!" she called out quietly as she made her way over.

"Velvet!" she said with a smile that soon transitioned into a puzzled look, "Did I forget something?"

Velvet smiled and shook her head. "No, you didn't forget anything." She pointed to the small red purse in her hands. "I-I changed my mind, I would love to get some ice cream with you."

Penny's eyes widened as her trademark grin broke across her face. She threw her arms into the air before pulling them back with her elbows tucked at the sides of her chest. "_Sen-sa-tional_! Thank you Velvet!" She grabbed her by the hand. "Let us go at once!" Before she could even say a word, Velvet found herself being led to the nearest elevator. Penny didn't seem to mind holding hands at all; she simply hummed to herself and nodded as if she were doing a dance in her head. Her warm hand around Velvet's kept her from noticing some passing students who curiously looked at the two of them holding hands. It seemed like an eternity before the elevator reached their floor and the doors opened. As the several students inside shuffled out with bags of groceries and clothes, some did double-takes at the duo's hands. Velvet quickly pressed the ground floor button to speed up the doors closing. "Do you go out on weekends?" Penny suddenly asked as the elevator began its descent.

"No, I actually don't go out very much," Velvet confessed. "The only times I really go out are for field trips with my team."

"Wonderful! Then it'll be your first time going to the ice cream shop I'm bringing you to!" Penny said cheerfully as she squeezed Velvet's hand slightly.

Velvet only nodded. The smooth jazzy elevator music that played was only making things worse for her. Being alone in an elevator with her crush while holding hands was already sending certain thoughts through her mind. It was a guilty pleasure, because Penny was the first girl to make her ever feel this way. Velvet's parents sheltered her away from boys starting at a young age, and the only ones she ever did see were the postmen who delivered their mail. Once she made it to Beacon, to say that she was overwhelmed was an understatement. Boys from all four of Vytal's kingdoms were there for her viewing pleasure. For weeks, she observed from afar the different shapes, sizes, and colors they came in. While they were aesthetically pleasing to her, she never felt attracted to anyone. Until now. Velvet looked over to see Penny mimicking the beeps the elevator made as it passed each floor. Her parents always told her that she should stay away from boys, and that she needed to focus on her schoolwork instead. They never said anything about her having feelings for another girl.

Luckily, they made it all the way down without having to stop at any floor. The doors opened, and Penny cheerfully led the way through the dorm lobby and into the warm spring sunshine. "Isn't it wonderful, Velvet? Much better than being cooped inside a room if you ask me!" Penny inhaled deeply and let go of Velvet's hand to reach both of her hands towards the sun. Velvet took the time to wipe her sweaty palms and to preen her ears and as Penny was momentarily distracted. "Shall we go now?" Velvet nodded and shyly extended her hand, but took it back immediately when Penny set off without taking it.

On the way to the ice cream shop in downtown Vale, the conversation was rather one-sided as Penny talked about her exciting new life at Beacon. Velvet rubbed her hands and nodded when she needed to. For the few minutes that they held hands from just outside her room to the front of the school, she began to flirt with the idea that maybe, just maybe, Penny had developed feelings for her as well. She began to doubt that Penny did have those feelings and it showed on her face. "Velvet, are you okay? You don't look so well," Penny said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Penny, r-really." Her stomach growled. "Oh, e-excuse me."

"Ooh, someone's a little hungry!" Penny poked Velvet's stomach with her index finger.

"Ah! That tickles!"

Penny grabbed her hand again. "Come on, double time!" Velvet moaned as she began to doubt her doubts.

They finally reached the ice cream store a few minutes later, which was named _Creamy Delights_. They entered in the small and chilly store to see several Beacon students sitting at tables with cones or cups of ice cream. A few of them noticed Velvet's identical uniform and smiled at her, in which she returned, happy that they didn't care for her larger ears.

As the couple in front of them went to the cashier to order, the two of them stared at the vibrantly lit signs above them with lists of dozens of kinds of ice cream flavors, milkshakes, parfaits, and more deserts Velvet had never even heard of. "Do you have any idea of what you want to get?" Penny asked curiously.

"I've never seen so many options before, to be honest," Velvet said with a quiet laugh. "What are you getting, Penny?"

"I always get my favorite: cinnamon!"

"Hmm, oh! I see one. I think I'll get strawberry." Velvet nodded to herself as she double checked the other options. "Yes, I'll go with strawberry."

They walked up to the cashier as the couple in front went down the line to the next employee. "Hello, I'm Derek and welcome to _Creamy Delights_, are you two together?"

Penny put an arm Velvet's arm and smiled. "Yep, we're together!"

The cashier smiled and punched something into the register. "Alright, what can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"I'll get a large cinnamon, please!" Penny said while licking her lips.

"Cone or in a cup?"

"Cone please!"

"Alrighty. How about you, miss?" He turned his attention to Velvet.

"Um, can I get a small strawberry please?"

"Cone or in a cup?"

"Cup, please."

"Alrighty! Please move down the line; Samantha will get your orders for you."

"Thank you, friend!" Penny said a nod. Velvet giggled; Penny was too adorable for her own good.

As they moved down the line, a young girl, perhaps a student who attended Beacon who worked here part-time, quickly stacked three large cinnamon scoops onto Penny's cone and handed it to her before handing Velvet her small strawberry cup. The three of them moved further down to the line where she rang up their orders on the cash register.

"That will be 10 Lien, please."

Velvet pulled out her purse, but Penny patted her pocket. "It's okay Velvet, I'll pay."

"But-"

Penny stuck out her tongue playfully as she handed over a 20 Lien card the cashier, who handed her the change back. "Sorry friend, maybe next time!"

"Thank you for coming, please enjoy!" the cashier said with a smile. "Would you like your receipt?"

Velvet quickly put out her hand. "Yes please, I'll take it." The cashier handed her the receipt in which Velvet folded it neatly and put it into her breast pocket. _I'm paying next time_ she mouthed to Penny, who giggled.

They decided to sit at a table by the window. Penny licked her cone first and sighed blissfully. "Mmm, I almost forgot how good the ice cream tasted here."

Velvet took a small bite out of hers and smiled. "Oh my goodness, it really is delicious!"

"How do you feel Velvet? Is the ice cream helping with your stress?" Penny mumbled as she slurped at her cone feverishly.

Velvet nodded as she downed another spoonful of her strawberry ice cream. "We could just be sitting here and I think I would have felt the same."

Penny stopped for a second and looked at Velvet. "That's very nice of you to say, Velvet!"

Velvet's ears drooped slightly. "It's true, I really do appreciate your company."

"I...I feel the same way." She looked down at her cone and smiled before looking back at Velvet. "Say, would you like to try some of mine?" Penny offered her cone to Velvet.

"Oh okay, sure. Would you like to try some of mine?"

"Ooh, I've never tried their strawberry before." Penny handed over her cone while Velvet in exchange handed over her cup. Together, they took a small bite out of one another's ice cream.

Velvet licked her lips. "I've never had cinnamon ice-cream before."

Penny wiped Velvet's spoon with a napkin as she too licked her lips. "I'll be sure to get yours next time!"

Upon hearing those words, Velvet could only allow the scoop of ice-cream to slowly melt in her mouth. "Next time," she repeated softly.

* * *

As they conversed into the afternoon, the topic was brought back to why Penny brought Velvet out to the first place. By now, they had long finished eating, and were now taking a walk together on the sunny sidewalk.

"Why did you want to invite me to _Creamy Delights,_ out of all the restaurants and shops in downtown Vale?" Velvet asked curiously.

Penny twiddled her thumbs. "Well," she said slowly. "When I was younger, Sir used to take me there all the time to get ice cream. We never really went anywhere else: I think it was because we both had a sweet tooth for these sorts of things." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "Anyways, as time passed, Sir got busier and busier with his work, and we had less and less opportunities to come down for ice cream. Eventually, we stopped coming down altogether." Penny stopped as they approached the front of a toy store. "I didn't have anyone else that could bring me here or people who I'd want to come here with, because Sir had been the only person to ever accompany me here." Her green eyes flashed up to Velvet's. "I-I guess I associated this place with people I deeply care about."

Velvet's ears stood on end as she opened her mouth to speak. "Y-You mean..."

Penny blushed as she began to play with the bottom of her blouse. "I, I really care about you, Velvet," she said shakily. For once, her voice lacked the straightforwardness Velvet had grown accustomed to in all their months of knowing one another. "From the minute I met you, something inside happened. I'd get excited whenever I saw you, and get sad whenever you were away. But it wasn't like my other friends, like Ruby" She exhaled slowly and looked away. "I began to miss you so much." Velvet covered her mouth in shock. She watched her confident friend slowly fall into a trembling mess. She spoke slow, and her voice was unsteady; a result from her shivering."I realized that I wanted to be with you. A-A-And," she whispered, "I found myself wanting to just hug you." Penny touched her cheeks, which were now as red as Velvet's. Her face tilted slightly to the side as orange bangs fell over her eyes. "I asked Sir what these feelings meant, and he told me that I liked you. T-That I liked you more than just a friend." Penny put her hands together over her chest. "Do you like me, Velvet?" Penny whispered so quietly, that Velvet barely managed to hear what she said, even with her ears pressed forwards.

Velvet took a quick step forward and wrapped Penny into a tight embrace. The puppeteer took in a sharp breath from the sudden movement before allowing herself to return the embrace. "Thank you for telling me," Velvet whispered. She buried her face into Penny's chest while her arms held on tenderly around the latter's waist. She felt the racing heartbeat of Penny's against her chest and understood everything. Her words came out effortlessly and without hindrance. "I like you a lot, Penny. I've liked you for a while now."

Together, they stood locked in a tight embrace, as if just accepting one another's warmth. There they stood for what seemed for a few minutes. Velvet felt a hand gently stroke her ears. She looked up to Penny smiling at her. "Velvet, did I ever tell you that you look absolutely wonderful?"

It was too much, Velvet's heart thundered in her chest. She opened her dry lips to speak. "Penny," she breathed, almost on the verge of tears again, "Penny, you make my heart go-"

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Velvet turned her head and looked at Penny who also looked confused. Together, they turned to see a small pink rabbit marching on a display rack to the toy store in front of them. It was beating at a small drum on its belly as it marched back and forth in rhythm. There was a small text on the drum that read _Energizer_, and then a smaller motto beneath that read: _It just keeps going and going!_

A hand on her chin pulled her attention back to Penny. "You were saying?" the orange-haired girl asked as she flashed her lustrous green eyes at Velvet.

Velvet closed her eyes as she tried to speak clearly. "You make my heart go-" Warm. Something warm pressed against her lips.. Velvet's eyes fluttered opened to see Penny tenderly kissing her. The former's entire body went numb as she was pulled into a deeper kiss. The sweet aroma of vanilla from Penny's body and the taste of cinnamon and strawberries in her mouth came together to send warmth Velvet had never felt before all throughout her body. As they parted, her ears had gone completely soft. Penny licked her lips subtly as she still held on to the back of Velvet's uniform. "You were saying?" she asked gingerly; a loving smile on her face.

"You make my heart go doki doki."

* * *

Epilogue

Penny and Velvet sat at a bench with their heads leaned together as they shared stories with one another about how it came to be that they became enamored with the other person. While listening to story told by Penny, Velvet pulled out the receipt to read. "What the-?"

Penny stopped her story and looked over. "What is it, Velvet?"

Velvet read the receipt to herself and then blushed, hard. She handed the receipt to Penny and covered her face while the latter began reading it out loud.

"Large cinnamon cone: 8 Lien. Small strawberry cup: 4 Lien. Total: 12 Lien. Couple's discount: -2.00 Lien." She lowered the receipt and looked at Velvet who was still covering her face. "They thought we were a couple?"

Velvet nodded with embarrassment. There was a moment of silence the two of them before Penny's soft hands gently pulled Velvet's away from her face. "Are we a couple?"

Penny kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Yes, friend. Ah, I mean girlfriend! May I call you my girlfriend, Velvet?"

Velvet pressed her hand against Penny's as they watched their fingers interweave. She kissed Penny on the lips, longer this time. When she pulled back, she smiled and put her other hand against Penny's warm cheek. "Yes, you may."


End file.
